Maybe
by Beautiful Redemption
Summary: "Maybe I was crazy. Maybe I was delusional. Maybe I ate three too many chocolate-covered strawberries. Or maybe, just maybe, I was in love." One-shot on Meghan's 15th birthday


** A/N: So I finally found the time to write another fanfiction (finally.) Excuse any mistakes I had to type this up quick. And I am suffering from writer's block. Boohoo.**

** This one's based off of Puck and Meghan, and you know how in Iron King Meghan talks about that picnic that "Robbie" set up when she was 15? Well, that's were I got this from. **

** I asked Queen of Air and Darkness to write one similiar to that, and you should check it out, along with her other stories, she's awesome! **

** Disclaimer: If I owned the Iron Fey Series, do you think I would be writing this. Put you thinking caps on, now! NO!**

** Without further ado...**

**Maybe**

Something was near.

That much I could tell.

I narrowed my eyes and looked around. What could be so stealthy that _**I**_ couldn't sense what it was.

"BOO!"

I tripped over myself, startled. Booming laughter echoed behind me.

"Ha! Now you know how it is to be on the bad side of a prank, Rob! Got you good!"

I turned and looked at her, Meghan Chase. Even standing by the bus stop she looked beautiful. Her majestic blue eyes were lit up with amusement, white-blondish hair shimmering. My breath hitched.

Her eyebrows quirked the slightest fraction, brimming with worry and confusion at my jumpiness.

That's when I went for the save.

"Well," I said, lacing my hands behind my head, "for all I know, you could be Leatherface!"

She stared at me, dumbfounded.

"_**The Texas Chainsaw Massacre?**_" I'm surprised I bothered to remember the name.

Her face fell. "I wanted to see that one."

"Well maybe you should wait until your sixteen, you know, more _**mature**_."

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Speaking of ages, it's your birthday, huh? How's the birthday girl feeling?"

"Great. You know, my family didn't remember, and Beau ate my homework. _**Just great**_!"

Great. She was in a bad mood. "Maybe I could lighten it up," my eyes lit up as an idea surfaced, "how about I meet you at midnight at your house, I have a _**surprise**_."

Meghan wrinkled her nose. "Midnight? Why so late?" she sighed. "My mom would never let me out that late."

"Who needs permission?"

"Rob, as much as I love milking cattle as a punishment, I'll have to pass." The bus arrived, and she climbed aboard. "Maybe next time."

I still had the sense something was watching us. I looked around quickly.

Nothing.

Either I could face the stalker, or I could go into the iron-filled, faery-killing bus.

Meghan looked at me expectantly.

Evil bus it is.

"If you insist on sticking to the rules, then how about I take you out? Anywhere you want." I suggested.

"Who will be paying?"

I avoided eye contact. She sighed.

"Fine. We're going somewhere fun though." she glanced out the window wistfully, "somewhere out of this dump."

I looked out the window with her. Then, I saw a flash of black hair, and a long blue sword.

_**Ash.**_

Meghan, however, didn't see ice-boy.

"Rob, are you even listening?"

"Totally, princess."

She rolled her eyes, and continued talking about our plans after-school.

I was wondering about Ash. What did he want?

I winced inwardly, remembering Ari.

I sure am glad I brought my daggers today.

School was exceptionally boring today. If you ignore the fact I was asleep half the time.

I was waiting at Meghan's locker. We were going to take the bus downtown to the bowling alley.

She came around the corner. My heart thuddered seeing her.

"About time, princess, I was dying waiting for you!"

"Stop calling me princess," Meghan said, as we walked to the bus stop and climbed on. Another death trap. The buses were out to get me. "I'm not 8."

"Sure thing, princess."

She slapped me on the arm lightly.

"Jeez, maybe we should stop at the therapist before going bowling. These anger issues aren't good."

This only earned another slap.

It was suddenly quiet. I was aware how close she was to me again, and I felt my heart race. I scooted closer and Meghan glanced at me confusedly.

"Erm, I'm kinda cold."

"If I had to guess, you were trying to get closer to me, Red."

"As if. And, princess, leave the nicknames to me."

She snorted. But she put her head on my chest.

Cautiously, I wrapped a trembling hand around her, pulling her closer.

She closed her eyes, and I let out a breath I was unknowingly holding.

Maybe this wouldn't be half as bad.

Turns out, I could've been more wrong. We were at the alley, and I was being beat. Badly.

"Ha! Spare! Your turn, Rob." she snickered, "try to not get a gutter this time."

This was beyond embarrassing. Me, the Robin Goodfellow from all legends, was being whooped by Meghan, a swamp girl from Louisianna.

"I was only warming up. Wait until you see this-"

"Warming up?" Meghan was having the time of her life, "Please. Three gutters ago you were warming up. Just give it up. I. Won. You. Lost."

That was it! I'll show her. I threw the ball, completely missing. But with the help of a little glamour, the ball swerved and knocked the pins over.

STRIKE!

I turned around, triumph on my face.

Meghan was hiding behind the cashier. She missed it.

"Princess! You missed my shot! I got a-" I was rudely interrupted by a finger to my mouth.

Meghan looked at me, and pointed towards a couple of teenagers.

"So?"

"It's Angie! And Scott Wadron! From our school!"

"And...?"

"They might see us!" She gave cash to the cashier and headed towards the exit.

"Wait! What about our nachos!"

She glared at me, and I instantly shut my mouth. If looks could kill...

The bus ride home was torturous. Not only was the iron killing me, but Meghan was silent the whole time.

Bus-3

Puck-0

This was not a good ending to my day.

Eventually we got to the Chase household.

"See you princess."

"Yeah, thanks for the day."

"Anytime."

We stood there, her at the door, preparing to close it.

She closed the door slowly.

"Wait," I jammed my foot between the door and Meghan. "I still owe you that surprise."

She smiled, first time in what seemed hours.

"Okay, just this one time."

Setting up the picnic had required some favors. But the look on Meghan's face was worth it.

"Wow Rob!" she gasped.

I stared at her face, the glow in her eyes, awe written plainly in her features.

"It's amazing!"

I looked at my handiwork. A blanket had been set out, and the scenery around it was breath-taking. The sunset was hanging over, and the stars of NeverNever (which are way better, of you ask me) were clear. It was like a scene from a movie.

"Well, it's all for you princess. Happy birthday."

Suddenly, she hugged me. I was shocked, my body rigid. I relaxed, and hugged back. I smelled the scent of her. Rasberries.

Meghan pulled away, and I was disappointed.

"Let's not let this food go to waste!"

A sandwich, soda, and some chocolate-covered strawberries later, we laid down, staring at the stars. Meghan shivered.

"Cold?" I asked.

"No." she shook again. "Maybe."

I took this opportunity and wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her close.

Her eyes stared into mine, surprised.

Green on blue.

Then, ignoring all fiber in my being screaming at me not to, I did it.

I kissed her.

And, she actually kissed back.

That moment I will never forget, as long as I live.

Her lips were soft, and I caressed the back of her head.

She pulled back and leaned into my chest.

"Thanks Robbie. For everything."

Then, she fell asleep.

I stared up, unbelievingly. What was I doing?

Maybe I was crazy. Maybe I was delusional. Maybe I ate three too many chocolate-covered strawberries.

Or maybe, just maybe, I was in love.

**A/N That was longer than expected. Did you like it? Tell me in a review!**

** Soo due to my lack of creativity, I decided to hold a contest. I ask you a question, and you give me an answer through a review, and if you get it right, request a fanfiction. You could base it off of anything-songfic, quotes, pairings- your choice.**

** So here's the question: **

** What's Meghan's mom's name?**

** I need it for my next fanfiction. Thanks! Oh and by the way, the story The Switch is NOT mine. My friend hacked me and wrote it. I will be discontinuing it because I don't have the time for it.**

** Sorry for the inconvienece. REVIEW!**

** You better, or Ash will freeze you testicles and put it in a jar.**


End file.
